This invention relates generally to improvements in a hockey stick, and more particularly to an improved metal hockey stick construction that is extremely durable and light weight.
The conventional wood hockey stick has an obvious disadvantage in that the wood has a tendency to crack under the impact loads imposed upon the wood during usage of the hockey stick, and therefore a wood hockey stick has a short life span.
There have been attempts to develop other sport implements such as baseball bats and tennis rackets of a combination of wood and metal or of metal alone. However, these attempts have not been successful because the use of metal in the particular constructions increased the weight and made the cost prohibitive.